The Good and the Evil
by OblivioKnight
Summary: After ending Chaos forever, Link Junior1 makes a surprising choice on which side to be on. He then goes on quests to defeat others that threaten Lore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, of one of my favorite online games. All of the characters except for my AQW character, Link Junior1, are owned by AQWorlds and Artix Entertainment. Hope you like it. Rating might change eventually.**

**Chapter One**

Link Junior1 stood over Drakath, the tip of his blade to the Chaos Champion's throat. It was a long battle that lasted for hours. The battle was a relentless bombardment of blade strikes and magic blasts from either warrior.

Link Junior1 wore a simple black robe with enchanted steel shoulder pieces. He also wore enchanted steel boots that covered his shins and enchanted steel gauntlets that covered most of his forearms. He is a Sorcerer Warrior.

He wielded an Ethral dual-bladed sword. One blade was straight; the top-front of it was curved back. The second blade was right behind it, spaced away by about a centimeter. They were connected by thin bridges. The second blade was identical to the first one, but half its size and turned around.

They breathed hard, making tiny ice crystals in the cold void.

Drakath smirked and chuckled. Link Junior1 stared intently at him.

"You fought hard and bravely, hero," Drakath said, "Too bad you refused my offer to be a Chaos Lord. You would have been the greatest. No one would have been able to defeat you, and after experiencing this battle, not even I would have been able to."

Without Link Junior1 knowing, a tiny purple light floated down from the nothingness of the Void.

"A memento from me to you," Drakath said, but he was not looking at the hero as he said it; he was looking at the purple light.

The hero looked up at the light and let out a shout of surprise as it grew in size, blinding him. As he slowly fell to unconsciousness, he could hear Drakath's wicked laugh slowly fade away.

* * *

Drakath was defeated. There was no more chaos, except for the occasional Chaos Shard that floats in the Void. After the whole war with Chaos, no one, no creature, not even the most powerful of Void creatures would ever touch one of those Chaos Shards.

* * *

When Link Junior1 awoke, he found himself in a tent in the snowy village of Guwio. The tent was big enough to stand and spread out in.

"I found you floating around in the Void out cold." Nythera the Purple Mage was standing over him with her arms crossed, "Lucky me, rather than a Void Giant or Dragon."

"Nythera," the hero said, "I can see up your dress."

Nythera kicked him in the side. He yelled in pain.

He sat up and crawled out of the tent, then stood.

"King Alteon and Empress Gravelyn are waiting for you in Battleon," Nythera said following him out.

"I can't believe this," Link Junior1 said, "After endless battles against thirteen Chaos Lords, I finally fought Drakath and defeated him. Chaos is over."

"You have to get to Battleon," Nythera insisted, "I can fly you there."

"Okay."

Her skin became purple and scaly; her teeth sharpened; horns grew from her head and wings tore from her back. Her dress tore off as she grew and changed into a dragon.

Link Junior1 jumped onto her back in between two of her spine spikes.

She roared then jumped into the air, flapping her wings hard to get higher. She took off South toward the mainland, and where the hero would have to make the ultimate choice whether to fight for Good or to fight for Evil.

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering, the reason why my character is called Link Junior1 is because of an awesome, short animated series on . Just so you could know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nythera landed in the town square of Battleon. The townsfolk crowded around, cheering. Link Junior1 stood up on her back. He scanned the crowd, searching for one person.

The he saw the blue eyes and hooded red hair of Cleric Dawn. She was standing in front the Yulgar's inn, Yulgar himself, standing next to her. She was smiling at him.

He jumped down; he shook hands, high-fived, and hugged people as he walked over to Yulgar and Dawn.

Link Junior1 and Yulgar hugged.

"You did it, my friend," the bearded man said, smiling.

Link Junior1 turned to Dawn and they hugged. Cleric Dawn was Link Junior1's girlfriend.

"Alteon and Gravelyn are waiting for you in the war room of the Guardian Tower," Dawn said.

The people made way as Link Junior1 walked to the Guardian Tower followed by Dawn. There were two Guardians standing guard to the sides of the door, their Guardian Blades in hand.

"Hail, Link Junior1," the Guardian to the right said.

"Hail, Guardians," Link Junior1 replied.

He entered the tower. There were no Guardians, for they were out cheering. He walked up the stairs to the second floor, then up to the third floor, to the fourth then fifth.

Link Junior1 and Dawn met Agent Sloan, a Silent Sentinel, at the doors to the war room.

"Hero, good to see you again," Sloan said.

"You too Sloan," Link Junior1 said.

"Alteon and Gravelyn are waiting."

Sloan pushed open the doors, and they entered. The war room was a large circular room with a large circle table in the middle. On the right side of the table, sat Empress Gravelyn with her blade on her back, and opposite of her, sat King Alteon, sword in hand, holding it upside down with the tip on the floor.

Link Junior1 sat in the chair closest to him, and Dawn sat to his left, to sit closer to the one she followed. Sloan exited.

"Link Junior1," King Alteon said, "you know why we're here."

"Yes," Link Junior1 said, "I do."

He didn't look at either of them.

"So what do you choose?" Empress Gravelyn asked.

"I'll have to get back to you," Link Junior1 said, standing, "Sorry, I have to think about it more."

"You have until tomorrow, hero," Gravelyn said, standing. She walked past Link Junior1 and out the room. Dawn followed her out.

Link Junior1 started to leave but was stopped by Alteon. He turned around to face the king.

"Whichever side you choose, hero," the king said, "that side will gain the most powerful champion. And if you choose evil, I hope to meet you in battle."

He exited. Link Junior1 stood there for a while before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Link Junior1 stood in the shallow on the river in Greenguard Forest East. He watched as the sun slowly set behind the mountains in the distance. He didn't wear the enchanted steel anymore.

Cleric Dawn was sitting on the edge of the water with her legs in it.

"What are you going to choose?" she asked.

"I don't know," Link Junior1 said without looking at her, "If I choose Good, I can be with you. But it would be a betrayal to my father, a necromancer loyal to Sepulchure and now Gravelyn."

Dawn stood up and walked over next to him. She held his hand.

"It's okay if you choose Evil," Dawn said, "We will be able to stay together."

He put his arm around her.

"Do you remember my favorite story that we used to read as kids, 'The Good and the Evil'? About a girl who was Good, who fell in love with an Evil guy," she asked.

"Of course I do," Link Junior1 said, smirking, "You would always talk about how someday after you chose the side of Good, you would meet a follower of Evil, and you two would fall in love and live happily ever after."

"Yes, and he two in the story were able to make it work. No matter how much they were pulled away from each other. We can do that."

They looked at each other.

"I always imagined that follower of Evil as you, Link."

Her face started getting closer to his. Her eyes closed as she anticipated the kiss.

"I know what to choose," Link said. He walked back to the forest toward Battleon.

A sad expression crossed Dawn's face.

"Why can't you just kiss me?"

She exited the water toward Battleon. A head made of the water rose from it, and then sunk back down.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Gravelyn demanded. She stood on the shore of the river. An Evil Water Elemental stood on the water.

"Yes," the elemental said, "The hero will choose Evil."

"You better be right. If you're not, I will destroy you."

"You can't destroy a Water Elemental."

"I can if I have access to the Elemental Realm of Water."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

* * *

The next day, Link Junior1 told Sloan to tell Gravelyn and Alteon to meet him in the war room.

They entered the room to see Link in the seat farthest from them, with Dawn sitting to the right of him.

"You have come to a decision, hero?" King Alteon asked.

"I have," Link said.

"What is it?" Empress Gravelyn asked, "I hope you made the right decision."

"There is no right or wrong decision," Link said, standing and walking around the table to the front and leaned against it, "Only the Good, or the Evil decision… the decision that decides the fate of the war, and Lore"

"So what have you chosen?" Dawn asked.

"I choose…" he paused for dramatic effect. He looked from Alteon to Gravelyn.

"Both."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What?" both Gravelyn and Alteon said, shocked. So was Dawn.

"You can't do that!" Gravelyn said.

"I can," Link said, "and I did. I got the idea from the story Dawn and I read as children."

"So, you will fight for both sides?" Alteon asked.

"Yes."

"You do realize you will have to pick from one or the other in the end?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't see how this is wrong. Link Junior1 shall be the Champion of Good and Evil."

Alteon looked at Gravelyn who was sitting in a chair, leaning back with her arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

"Fine," she said.

"Now that that's settled," Alteon said turning to Link, "I have a quest for you. One of my once most loyal knights that I sent to the Citadel to be the Grand Inquisitor has started to use his superior ranking for evil intentions."

"Ugh," Gravelyn said disgusted, "I hate that guy. He stole Belrot the Fiend from my army. "

"Link, I want you to travel to the Citadel, kill Belrot the Fiend, and bring back the Grand Inquisitor alive."

"Okay," Link said, "I'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Link Junior1 stepped to the bottom of the cold, damp cave that was once the Green Dragon's of Greenguard. It was until Link slayed it, and now all that's left of the dragon is its skeleton in the middle of the area.

He knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. A circle burned into the rocky ground around the skeleton. Runes burned on the outside of the circle. The circle and runes glowed dark red.

Link stood as the eye sockets of the dragon's skeleton started glowing blood red. The limbs and tail twitched.

* * *

It was early in the morning, Dawn walked from the Magic Shoppe carrying a bag of potions.

"Dawn!" she turned around to see Mazumi the ninja trainer running toward her from Greenguard West.

"Link has left for the Citadel," Mazumi said as she caught up to Dawn.

"How?" Dawn asked.

Before Mazumi could answer, a tremendous roar that shook the trees came from the forest. Up from the trees, sprang the skeletal form of a dracolich. It flew in their direction which was also the way toward the Citadel.

As the dracolich neared, Dawn smiled and threw the bag of potions into the air. The dracolich swooped down and Link caught the bag. The wind from the dracolich's swoop whipped around their hair and Dawn's robe.

* * *

The dracolich landed near the entrance of the cave at the Citadel. Link Junior1 jumped down, and the dracolich sunk into the ground.

A wizard with a long gray beard and a pointed hat walked over to him.

"Greetings, hero!" Murry said, "Are you here to fight the Grand Inquisitor?"

"Yes," Link replied.

"He's over in that tower there," Murry pointed to the tall tower in the distance, "I suggest going through the cave."

"Thank you."

Link Junior1 started walked to the cave entrance. There were two Inquisitor Guards in his way. The guards readied their spears as he approached.

"Halt!" one of the guards yelled, "You do not have permission to be here!"

Link Junior1 clenched his right fist as he continued to walk toward the guards. Shadows swirled around his arm. He stopped walking a few yards away from the guards.

"Leave now!" the other guard yelled.

Link did nothing. The guard on the right charged at him. He lifted his spear to strike. When he brought it down, Link grabbed the blade of the spear with his left hand. He stepped forward and punched the guard with his right hand. The guard flew back into the cave.

The other guard ran forward and thrust his spear. Link smacked it down and jumped forward, kicking the guard in the chest. The guard fell onto his back.

Link walked past the guard into the cave. He stopped at the three cave ways. Magical shadows covered the entrances so he couldn't see past them.

A low and menacing growl came from one of the cave ways. Link couldn't tell which one it came from.

He pulled his sword from the sheath and walked through the shadows of the middle cave way.


End file.
